The Guardian
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: I can't really think of how to make a summary but this is the ninjago version of my video on Youtube the guardian and the explorer. no flames please! "(3
1. guardian

**I thought this was a cool video on youtube. If it's not good I will discontinue it... so good comments and happy reading!**

It was a regular day on the bounty. There were no snake sightings, and that made it feel like everything was at peace. Jay was working on another invention, while Cole and Kai were on the deck training. Nya took the ship to the ninjago forest. I loved to watch nature. So, I took the opportunity to go for a walk.

I wore a pair of white tennis shoes, some jeans, and a white hoddie. I informed my brothers about my walk and set off. I wasn't expecting to see much but I still brought a tiny knife Cole got for me. I walked along a trail I found east from the ship, Jay had installed a compus into my arm controls.

The trail was thinly marked with only a couple red flags and a light white line. The cold wind flew into my face. a couple hours later I relized that the sky was turning a light orange and yellow. The little bit of light was all I had. A little longer I thought starting back on the trail. I put my hands in my pokets, it was getting cold. I found myself at a small empty field.

I sat down next to a log, the night sky was filled with stars. One stood out as the brightest star. I looked at another star next to it... It was glowing a yellowish glow. I squinted my eyes. I saw the star get closer until a glowing figure fell at a fast rate and slid across the field leaving behind a ditch. I stood up surprised at the being. He stopped quickly before hitting me. I had a closer look of him now.

He had a greenish glow to him with big yellow eyes his back looked like he had a hoodie on. He tilted his head curiously, I lowered my arms. He stretched out his arm and put it on my chest, he opened his eyes surprised by my heartbeat. He then grabbed the frount of my hoodie and started to fly the other direction into the trees. My hair flew into my face. He flew over the water sliding my feet across the surface, making my shoes wet and soggy.

He dodged some outstretched rocks sticking out of the water, he then took me to a cliff. I tugged back on my hoodie he was holding onto, where was he taking me? I covered my face as we flew off the side, he gripped my hoodie harder as he flew faster towards a mountain side.

On the side of the mountain there was a cliff that had small mountain with many tree's around it. It seems to be glowing. He set me down next to a tree. I leaned over it trying to catch my breath from the ride. He stood their staring at the light source. It looked like a fire with a green center. Behind the tree looked like a little him but with a cat's head.

They also had a yellow line floating over their heads. Another popped out and flew over to me curiously. They probably never seen a human... a nindroid before. They both flew around me. I sat on the ground as they all flew around me. The creature that flew me here stood back and watched us.

"Do you talk?" I asked. He shot his head to look at me. He nodded and walked over to us a little one flew around his hand playfully. I felt a wave of darkness flood over me as I heard footsteps. I looked back and saw a shadow. In the dark I couldn't quite see who it was. I saw his arm reach into his shirt, he pulled his arm out to reveal the light.

I grabbed it from him, it felt light and hot. I looked down at the little creature, he swayed back and forth before finally falling to the ground. It was like their power source, I saw that he took it off of the mountain. I looked back at him and started to walk towards it to put it back. I heard footsteps and felt that he grabbed my shoulders.

"Just take it" he had a cold and scratchy voice

"Wealth beyond your dreams... Absolute power... All at your finger tips... Do it..." I felt hypnotized

"No!" I turned to see the green creature punch the shawdow. he turned his hand into the sword, the shadow turned the end of his cane into a knife blade. I stood there trying to shake off his hypnosis. I looked over with blurry vision at the green person on the ground.

The shawdow walked over to him.

"R-Run" he choked out. The shadow took the blade and stabbed him in the stomach.

"No!" The shawdow looked over at me. The light shown on his face. He had a top hat a black coat with black jeans and black shoes with sharp white teeth. I turned around and ran across the field. He jumped into the sky.

I ended up at the end of a cliff, the shadow jumped behind me. I turned around and saw him hold a blade to my neck. He motioned his hand to give it to him. I stepped back closer to the edge. I heard the cliff edge start to crack. He swung the blade, making me move back. I moved down a little before the cliff edge fell.

I started to fall head first, I clutched the fire to my chest. The wind made my hair fly in my face.

"Do not be afraid... Your heart is strong... That's why i chose you... You can still win this... You are brave... You are strong... You are a guardian" I opened my eyes and stopped screaming. I felt like I used my true potential but stronger. I turned into the green creature and flew towards the shadow. It created an explosion.

I opened my eyes and lifted my arm. I was back to being a robot. I walked back to where the fire was originally. One of the little green creature flew beside me. He had worry in his eyes. I walked over to where the green person was.

I heard a grunt come from him, I ran over and kneeled next to him.

"Don't worry i'll get help" He shook his head

"You.. Are... The new guardian... Take this... And fulfill your destiny" he handed me a rolled up piece of paper. He smiled before shutting his eyes. I knelt beside him for a while until I saw a light come from inside him and start to lift him up into the sky.

"I won't let you down"


	2. explorer

**zane pov**

I unraveled the piece of paper he handed to me. It was a map, it had the mountain side he led me to, the forest, and 3 temples. But he labeled them differently the forest was the kingdom and the mountain side was the energy core. The three temples were different colors red, blue, orange, and purple. around the orange temple was a red circle.

I looked over and saw one of the little green creatures land on my shoulder.

"Hello little guy, am I supposed to go there?" He nodded rapidly making his yellow circle over his head go up and down.

"Can you lead me there?" he nodded again and flew off of my shoulder. He flew into the tree's making a faint glow.I followed him with ease through the tree's. About 20 minutes later he landed on the ground panting. I quickly picked him up, the glow on top of his head started to fade. He lifted his arm slowly and pointed back to the mountain side.

We were at least a couple miles away from it.

"We should go back then" he shook his head slowly.

"Fine but i will carry you" we started to walk again, I paid close attention to his yellow glow on the top of his head making sure it wouldn't go out. I looked down at his eyes they started to close. I then ran into something causing me to fall backwards. I still held onto the green guy. I stood up slowly to see the orange temple.

It was a sandy color, with carvings at the top of it. I entered at the large door, it was dark and looked old. But the faint glow of the green guy's head kept a steady light. I started to walk down a staircase. I ended up in a large room with three poles holding it up. I used my scanners to see a door. I touched a pad on the wall, it glowed orange as the door opened.

It led to a small room with a table in the middle, on it had a square box connected to it. I walked over and wiped the dust off of it. It revealed a dimand with some lines.I hesitated before placing my hand on the box.

Nothing

I then placed both hands on the box. The dimand started to glow orange along with the table, the floor, and the wall. It kept spreading all around me. I felt shaking before a small square platform lifted me up into the air. The platform I was standing on started to light up, soon lifting me in the air. All the orange in the room turned white.

I was then consumed by a orange circle. I looked down and saw my feet start to turn orange. It started to climb my body up, changing me. I winced in pain as it got up to my arms. I felt two wings form at my back. Not butterfly wings but airplane wings faceing up towards my head.

I closed my eyes as it engulfed my head. When I opened them it revealed a yellow glow. I spred my arms down as another light hit me.

It all went black.

**No one's pov**

The triangles orange slowly went back to a tannish color. It then burst with white engulfing the whole temple. Making it disappear.

**Zane pov**

I opened my eyes slowly. I didn't feel right, what just happened? I opened my eyes quickly and stood up, the temple was gone. There was only a few broken poles and a platform. I looked down at my arms they were glowing orange. I heard a thump and looked up.

A yellow light shot into the air the wind moved me back a little along with the trees. The orange tower from mine shot an orange glow in the air. It's almost ike i'm signaling to them. I looked back and saw a purple light shoot in the air. Followed by a red and a blue light. I looked down at my hands and made them into fists.

I then started to run towards the lights. I jumped over rocks and dodged tree's at an alarming pace. I slid down a snow hill. I came to a bush crowded by trees. I pushed away the leaves and ran off the side of the cliff.


	3. warrior

I swung my arms in the air trying to catch something. I looked down and saw the ground a couple feet away. I covered my face and felt someone grab me. I made a crack from my fingers and saw that I was next to the top of the trees. I looked at the person that saved me, he was glowing red like me.

He had two small cylinders on his back, it had a light red circles coming out of it. They were obviously his wings that made him float. His eyes were glowing blue. He looked down at me before floating to the ground. He set me down and wiped dust off of his stomach.

"So, your the guardian" he said his voice was stern.

"I guess so" I stretched out my orange hand "I'm Zane"

"Auden... what happened to Kayle" he asked

"The green one" he nodded slowly "I'm... sorry" he clentched his fists and teeth.

"That bastard... i'm goning to kill him" my eyes got wider from his sudden rage.

"Who is that Auden?" I looked back and saw the purple girl he voice was sweet but tough. Her wings were like butterfly's and her eyes were pink. I looked at her, she was probably the girl who sent out the purple signal.

"His name is Zane, he is the new guardian" she looked at me.

"Cool, i'm Abbrial... have you met Gannon yet?"

"No, is he the-"

"GANNON" I jumped back at her sudden screaming.

"WHAT!?" I heard a couple of rustling leaves before a blue figure came out from the bush. He had black eyes with little white sparkles in it.

"So, you sent that signal" he walked over to me. "Name?"

"Zane"

"Position" he crossed his arms

"P-position?"

"Yeah, i'm the leader, Abbel is the warrior, and Auden is the inventor/thinker"

"I guess i'm the... guardian" he smiled

"I guess your part of our team now-"

"No... I can't... I'm on another team"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I'm a ninja... Wait! I need to find my brothers! I don't know how long I have been gone" the girl walked up to me

"Lets go find them!" I smiled

"There on a flying ship" she smiled and flew up she flew into a circle until she looked at the east for a while"

"I see it" she came down and pointed towards she was looking.

I smiled "lets go"

**Sorry this was shorter but you know I had to introduce everyone :3**


	4. knight

we started to walk along the woods, I was in the back. I looked forward trying to see the ship but I couldn't see through the bushes. I looked at Gannon who was leading he turned his hand into a machete.

"wait how did you do that" I asked. they all looked back at me

"what the knife" Gannon said

"yeah it was your hand!"

"we all can do it even you" Gannon said

"yeah" Abrial said she turned her hand into a flail (one of those sharp balls at the end of a chain). Auden turned both of his hands into cannons. I stepped back

"it's ok they don't fire bullets... it fires my soul energy" I looked down at my hands.

"how do you do it" i closed my eyes and stuck my arms out in frount of me. nothing

"it takes time" Gannon said cutting back into the bushes. i dragged my feet as we moved forward, what was i gonig to tell them

"I heard somthing" Abrial said. I looked around I heard it to it was like a rustling.

"Nya was that you?" it was Jay. I ran over to a bush and made a little eye slit. I saw Kai, jay, nya, and Cole. I was about to jump out when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see it was Abbrial, she had a worried look on her face. I smiled in acknowledgment. she let me go.

I stood up and walked out into their sights. they were all surprised

"what the hell is that?" Cole asked. I walked over to Kai and stood in frount of him. I looked over and saw the guys and Abbriel watching me by the bushes. I looked back at Kai I didn't know what to say... I was scared. I decided to take my hand and bring it up to his face. I slowly brought it up, he looked at my hand.

i slowly touched his face, i heard Abrial gasp, which scared Jay. he took his numbchucks of lighning and shot a stroke of lightning at me. i fell to the ground twitching.

they all jumped from the bushes and turned there hands into weapons, my brothers also did the same getting in a battle stance. I rubbed my head and looked up kai was holding his sword by my neck

"who are you?"

"z-zane" kai dropped his sword.

"w-w-what? who? how?" I stood up and brushed myself off

"guys... this is Gannon, Abrial, and Auden" they waved their weapons as I introduced their names.

"this is Kai, Jay, Cole, and Nya" they waved their hands to

"guys, I am a guardian... he turned me into this form"

"well, make him change you back" Cole yelled

"well the temple actually... disaeared" I didn't look up, I didn't want to see their faces.

"so... you are never... going to..." it was silent for a while.

"what are you a guardian of?" I looked up Jay was looking at me. I shrugged

"nobody told me"

"I can tell you" I looked back and saw Abrial. I smiled at her

"should we head back to the ship its getting dark" Nya asked. everyone nodded before turning around.

"later" I said to Abbrial


	5. soldier

I sat with my legs crossed with Abbrial sitting next to me, Gannon was inside with the rest of them getting a tour of the place while Auden leaned aginst the bridge of the deck staring into the night sky.

"Our mission is to protect the light that Backflash was trying to steal"

"Backflash?" I asked

"It's the guy that was trying to get the flame from you" she said

"Yeah why is it so speicial" I asked

"It holds enough power to destroy the world, we have knowledge that he is going to absorb it and turn into this giant monster" she says. I held the flame tighter in my arms, this little fire could do that. I looked at her who was now on her back staring towards the sky with her knees bent.

"Do you miss being... normal" I asked. She looked over at me.

"Yeah, I wish I could get out of the forest and actually connect with people" she said sadly "but I made the choice of being a warrior" she said. I smiled and joined her on the ground.

"I wonder if anyone is looking for me though" she said. I sighed and set down the fire letting my arms go behind me head.

"Are we ever going to get back into our normal, human forms" I asked.

"I... Do not know" she said. "I hope we will" she said after sighing.

* * *

I closed my eyes ready for sleep mode next to Abbrial, who was laying her head on my lap. She laid her hand on my chest while her legs were laying perfectly together. I had given the fire to Gannon who was first on staying up and watching it. I slowly felt my eyes get heavy as I closed my eyes.

I slowly opened my eyes to find Backflash staring at me with a giant grin on his face. I boosted up knocking Abbrial on the ground waking her help. He spun a hammer in his hand before hitting me on the frount of the head, knocking me out and onto the ground.

_**Abrial**_

I yawned as I stretched my arms, Zane was sitting against the bridge. I slowly slid across the deck towards him, he didn't seem to notice. I slowly laid my head on his lap making him look down at me, he didn't do anything about it though. I slowly felt my eyes start to close until I finally gave in and fell asleep.

I was rudely interrupted by my head slamming into the deck of the ship, I looked around and saw Backflash standing in fount of Zane with a hammer raised over his head.

"Zane!" I yelled before he slammed the hammer down on his head, knocking him out. I turned my hand into a flail and got into an attack position. He turned around with a grin still on.

"Look I am not looking for a fight" he reached into his poket and pulled out what looked like a smoke bomb, he threw it on the ground making red smoke fly everywhere. I swung my flair only hitting the ground. Both him and Zane was gone.

**I asked the guy about what his name was and he said Backflash so I am going to respect his work and keep the name.**


End file.
